New Year's Eve
by VirginiaTin
Summary: It's new year's eve and she is alone. She shouldn't be" thought Booth. Oneshot


Hey! It's my first Bones's fanfiction and I'm afraid it's a little OOC.

English is not my first language and if there is too many mistakes, please let me know and I will never write English again or I will find good beta :)

Pleas read and review x)

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bones'

~New Year's Eve~

The last night of the year was very cold and foggy. The snow was covering his shoes, but he didn't seem to care. Booth was standing outside in front of a Brennan's building, and looking into the window. He didn't know what to do. He knew that she is probably sitting there alone, writting her new book or reading. 'But maybe, just maybe, she isn't alone. Maybe she is with some guy and they're talking about science.' That thought has crossed his mind again and again. 'However, if she is alone, I cannot let her be."

He decided to go to her. 'If she is with somebody, then I'll just wish her happy new year and go away' he thought.

Suddenly he heard a sound of openning the door. He saw Bones wearing only black tanktop and shorts, standing with bare feet on the floor.

"Booth? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Sweet's party" Brennan asked him, slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, I was. But the party was really boring. Besides you shouldn't be alone today." answered Booth.

"And what's today?" she asked.

"Today is New year's eve" answered agent. "Bones, do you remember that today is the last night of the year?"

"Right, new year's eve" It was obvious that she forgot."But you know that I don't celebrate it. It's nothing special. Just one more earth's rotation around the Sun." she added quickly.

"Right... I forget." said Booth and walked into the apartment. "Maybe I don't wanna spend this night without you." accidentally said Booth. "I mean, we are partners and friends and you know... I was with Parker and we didn't talk much these days, so I thought we can spend some time together." Seeley explained quickly.

"Yeah... friends." quietly said Bones. "Of course we can spend time together. Do you want something to drink?"

"Something warm. It's very cold outside"said Booth, taking off his gloves and jacket and headed to the couch to sit.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" asked Brennan.

"Sure"

After a while she came back to living room carrying two steaming cups of hot chocolate. She handed him one cup and sat down.

Seeley took a sip from his cup and it warmed his body. He tried to focus on his chocolate but his eyes wandered to her long, now exposed, legs.

"Did you enjoy the time with Parker?' she asked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Huh?" Seeley didn't hear her question,

"I asked, 'did you enjoy the time with Parker?" she repeated.

"Oh yeah. It's awesome" said Booth. He was trying not to laugh. Bones didn't notice that the hot chocolate left a small spot in the corner of her mounth.

"What's so funny?" she asked seeing her partner smiling?

"Oh, nothing... It's just..." Instead he reached out his hand and wipe out the chocolate. But he didn't take his hand away, he carresed her check gently.

"I..." BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Bones jumped slightly, Booth jumped from the couch and walked to the window.

"It's only fireworks" he said opening the balkony's door. "Come here Bones" he walked out.

Brennan stand in the doorway.

"Come on." repeated Booth and grabbed her hand.

"I rather stay here. It's snowing and I'm in pajamas." she quickly protested.

"Only for a moment" he pleaded.

"No, I have bare feet. I'll get cold." she said, knowing it's no excuse.

"Who would have thought, doctor Temprance Brennan is afraid of one little cold." teased Booth.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the room.

"Booth stop it! Put me on the ground, Now!" she screamed, but when she felt the cold wind on her skin, she shivered and cuddled to him.

"Are you sure that you want me to put you down here?" Booth asked her.

"Yes, I am sure." she answered, but her voice didn't sound confident.

"No problem!" Selley put her down with a smile, but when her foot touched the snow, she immediately raised it.

"What's up Bones?" You wanted me to put you on the ground, right?" he teased her again.

"I wanted, but not here. Inside."

"Oh, inside. But I'm not going there." said Booth and put her on his shoes and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him. Too close... Closer than they should be.

Booth looked in her blue eyes. "Happy New Year Bones" he said and gently kissed her lips. He didn't know why he done this. Whether it was the moment or close proximity beetwen them. He just did it. He kissed Bones.

She was shocked, but soon she was kissing him passionately. Both forgot about the firework, snow or the line they shouldn't cross. There was only they and that moment. It didn't matter what would be next day, in a month, a year. It was only now and here.

~THE END~


End file.
